


The Journal

by Missmary1114



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, lyatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmary1114/pseuds/Missmary1114
Summary: This is my thoughts on the Journal that Future Lucy wrote and gave to Flynn.   Hope you enjoy :)





	The Journal

"We need to plan this Luce, we only get one shot to do this. Are you willing to take the gamble?" Wyatt asked. "We need to do this Wyatt. Right now we can't let Rhittenhouse continue. So much has changed... we need to fight back. Jiya and Rufus have done the correct calculations. This will work" Lucy replied. 

"Are you so sure" Wyatt asked. "We have been told before you can't go to a time that you previously existed" he replied. "Wyatt, we need to do something. What more do we have to lose than what we have lost already?" Lucy replied. 

These past few years the constant trips to fight Rhittenhouse had made it near impossible to have a normal life. Everytime there was a moments rest it seemed that the team were jumping again. "Let's end this once and for all" Lucy replied. 

As they prepared for the upcoming trip Lucy found the journal her mother gave her after her trip to meet Charles Lindbergh. "How is it I was prepared to never write in a journal and now it is the thing that may save us?" Lucy asked. "I know Luce, that seems like another time" Wyatt replied. "What should I say? We have been on so many trips how do we choose which ones will change the timeline?" Lucy asked. "Just think Luce, what events have the biggest effect on Rhittenhouse?" Wyatt asked.

After thought Lucy began to write down on a sheet of paper the events she thinks may change the tide. As she begins to write in the journal she grabs momentos from her travels to add to the journal to ensure that it appears as closely authentic as possible. "Luce, since you will be giving this to someone who will interact with my past self, can we add something in there about me?" Wyatt asked. "What should I write?" she asked. "About Jessica, help me get over the grief" he replied. Wyatt recalled the past 10 years he had spent endlessly trying to find Jessica's killer. He never wanted to put that pain on anyone. "I can add it, what should I write?" she asked. 

They spent the remainder of the night writing the chapter that had taken him so long to get past. "This should help" he replied. "It's a bit harsh Wyatt" she replied. "Yes but it's what I need to hear" Wyatt replied. 

When the morning light peaked through the windows of the bunker Wyatt checked the bed beside him and saw Rufus was asleep. He left his room and walked down the cooridor toward the kitchen. At the table Lucy was sleeping where she spent the night apparently trying to finish the journal. 

Wyatt picked her up from the chair and carried her into her room. He laid Lucy on her bed and picked up the blankets from her feet and laid the blanket across her to keep her warm. He kneeled down beside the bed and brushed hair away from her face. If only he had not taken so long to get over Jessica. She would have wanted him to be happy. To move on. When he met Lucy he knew she was different. He wanted to know if there were more and there were many times where they were together but Jessica always flooded back to his mind. Stolen kisses and moments of passion. All would come back to the ghost that had haunted him and he was never able to make the last step to make things official. Maybe this could change things. Maybe he could move on. 

He closed the door to her room and walked back to the kitchen. "Is she okay" Jiya asked. "Yeah she will be okay, she had a late night writing. Its hard to say when we will jump again so she wanted to try and get it finished last night. I am going to let her sleep for a few hours. We never get to sleep anymore" he replied. "She tosses and turns all night" Jiya replied. Wyatt looked at Jiya with a look of concern. She must still be having nightmares he thought. They all did but Lucy's reoccurring episodes were memories from being apart of Rhittenhouse. What did they do to her? She was broken when she came back. When she finally did come back she was changed. She still got the twinkle in her eyes when she met her idols but there was always something lost. She never full returned after those 6 weeks. "I will make sure to keep an eye on her" Jiya replied. 

Lucy awoke in her room unsure of how she got there. She changed clothes and decided to go to the kitchen. As she walked through the hallway she saw Wyatt at the stove cooking. "Good Afternoon" Wyatt replied. "How did I get to bed" Lucy replied. "I brought you to bed, you needed your sleep Luce. We need to prepare to bring the journal to this Garcia" Wyatt replied. 

As they got everything ready Lucy changed to prepare for this jump. She couldn't look like she had been fighting. She decided to be as dressed up as she could living in a bunker these past 5 years. As she dressed Wyatt knocked on the door. "Almost Ready?" he asked. "Yes, give me just a second" she replied. 

As she walked out of the room Wyatts face went blank. He hadn't seen her like this in years. She looked relaxed and refreshed. He stared a second longer than he thought and Lucy looked at him with concern. "Does this look okay?" she asked. "It's perfect Luce" he replied. 

As they climbed into the lifeboat Rufus walked ahead. "So we are sure we want to give the Dangerous man a map to take down Rhittenhouse and possibly all history?" Rufus replied. "Do we really have a choice at this point?" Lucy asked. "Then I guess thats a yes" he replied sarcastically. "Let's go Rufus" Wyatt replied. As Rufus went through the flight check he glanced back as Lucy. "Are we sure?" Rufus asked. "Yes, let's go" Lucy replied. 

The lifeboat jolted back and forth until it came to a stop. They were there. She knew his family had just died and he was in a bar hiding in Sao Paulo, Brazil. As she walked in she saw him sitting in the corner. Wyatt walked in a few minutes after her and took a table on the other side of the room with Rufus. "So are we just supposed to wait for her" Rufus asked. Wyatt glanced at Lucy as she slowly walked to the figure and stood a few minutes before sitting at the barstool next to him. "Yes Rufus, we just wait" Wyatt replied. 

___________________________________

"I'll have a whiskey" Lucy asked the bartender. The bartender waved and walked away. "Hello" she replied. "What do you want?" Flynn asked. "I know who you are Mr Flynn" she replied. Flynn turned to face her with a look of shock on his face. "How do you know my name?" he asked. "I know a lot about you Garcia. I know you were an NSA operative. I know you are here as you are being framed for your wife and daughter's deaths" she replied. "How do you know all of this?" he asked. 

"Do you mind if I call you Flynn?" she asked. "Will it matter?" he asked. "I guess not" she replied. "I am from the future Flynn. I know who killed your family. Rhittenhouse am I right?" she asked. Recognition sparked on his face. "How do you know about Rhittenhouse? Are you Rhittenhouse?" he asked and started to stagger out of his seat. Lucy took a step back. "No I am not Rhittenhouse. In fact I am actually trying to defeat Rhittenhouse and I need your help" she replied. "How can I help?" Flynn asked. Lucy reached into her purse and pulled out a leather bound journal with the initials LP on the front in gold. "This will help you" she replied. "It is important that you stick to the information in this journal" she replied. "And what if I stray?" he asked. "I can't promise that you will get your family back if you stray" she replied. Flynn glanced down at the journal and looked back up to her. 

"For what it is worth I think it is horrible what they have done to you and your family. You will get through this" she replied. She began to walk away. "Wait, wait..." he said as he started to get up from his seat and chase after her. "What is your name?" He asked? "Lucy... Lucy Preston" she replied. 

She grabbed her drink from the bar drank it down quickly. She put money down on the counter, knodded at the bartender and walked away. 

_______________________________________________________

Wyatt was watching the conversation between Lucy and man in the corner. When he noticed that the man started to stagger toward her he had his hand on his gun at the ready. Within a few seconds the man sat down calm of what he had seen. As Lucy started to walk away from the man Wyatt began to stand up. "Are we done?" Rufus asked. "It looks like it, come on let's get out of here." Wyatt replied. The two left the bar within seconds as they saw that Lucy was still talking. 

"What is taking her so long?" Wyatt asked. "Why jealous there Wyatt?" Rufus asked. "No I am not jealous" Wyatt replied. "She only needed to drop off a journal... that was it." he asserted. Within seconds Lucy walked outside and slowly walked up to Wyatt and Rufus. "Did it work?" Rufus asked? "Yes I think it did but only time will tell" Lucy replied. 

As Rufus walked ahead of Wyatt and Lucy, Wyatt decided he wasn't going to wait anymore. "So I have a question" Wyatt asked. "Okay what is that?" she replied. "What do you think about us?" he asked. Lucy stopped and glanced at Wyatt. "What about us?" she asked. "What do you think about us being together?" he asked. "I thought we were together" Lucy replied. "Something about kisses in the bunker and late nights all around I kind of thought we were together" she replied. She looks at him quizical. "Very true. I guess I am saying what if we became official" he asked. "Is this because of Flynn?" Lucy replied. "No, I genuinely want us to be together. Really together like same room, comforting each other... and I'm pretty sure Rufus and Jiya would have no issues with the change of arrangements" he replied. "Are you sure?" she replied. "Luce, we just gave a complete stranger your journal to help make a better future" he replied. "All I want to do is spend what remaining time I have with you. I don't know what the future holds but I want to do this with you." he replied. "So how do we begin" she asked. "Just take my hand and we will figure out the rest as we go" he replied. 

She took his hand and the walked slowly through the music filled streets of Sao Paulo. When they made it to the lifeboat they looked back. This was it. No going back now. They had just charted an unknown course. Rufus was in the life boat getting ready to take off. He slowly pulled her in for a quick kiss. "We can do this Luce" he replied. "Together" she replied. "Together" he replied. They got into their seats unsure what the future held. Wyatt knew but one thing was for certain, he was going to marry this woman. He wasn't sure when or how but with everything they had been through he knew it was fate. He felt this deeply and this time he was going to let her get away.


End file.
